


Video Game Nights

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy night in for college students David and Catherine results in video games and maybe a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Game Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I love college bb!Tatennant. When I got this prompt, I thought it fit them perfectly. I hope you enjoy and, as always, thanks for reading!

David had never considered himself domestic and he supposed he still wasn’t, but this might be the closest a twenty-year-old college guy could get. His flatmate had gone home for the weekend, a sister or cousin’s wedding or something, but he didn’t really care about the reason. All that mattered was that his gorgeous girlfriend was going to be staying with him and they wouldn’t have to stay locked up in his bedroom.

He had been expecting a weekend spent entirely naked, maybe only putting on a pair of shorts to get food from the delivery guy. Catherine, however, had other ideas. She had a huge history exam coming up on Monday and insisted she had to at least do some studying but that it wouldn’t take up all of her time.

Which is how he found himself on one end of the curved couch in the living room studiously playing a video game while Catherine sat on the other end, her legs curled underneath her, a highlighter pen tapping lighting against the huge textbook in her lap. They were both dressed for a lazy night in; he bare-chested in a pair of sweatpants, she in one his baggy white t-shirts and black yoga pants. Catherine was also cooking some Chinese food in the crockpot; David hadn’t even known there was one in the flat, as she insisted it was healthier and cheaper than getting take-away. 

So engrossed was he in the game, that he barely heard Catherine closing her highlighter with a click of the cap, and placing her book on the coffee table.

“What’s the deal with blokes and video games?” she asked casually, stretching out her legs on the couch.

“Huh?” David’s eyes flickered between Catherine and the screen before pausing the game to give her his full attention.

“I was just wondering why you all like these video games so much.”

“Well have you ever played?”

“No. It’s never really interested me,” Catherine shrugged.

“We could play together if you want,” David suggested. “Just for a little bit to see if you like it.”

"We can do that?” she asked, her eyes going to the console where only one controller was hooked up.

David heard her unspoken additional question and replied, “Liam has an extra controller in his room. I’ll go get it and then we can both play.”

“Okay,” Catherine nodded. “Let’s do it.”

It took David nearly ten minutes to go through the disaster area that was Liam’s room and find the controller. He hardly considered himself neat but at least his dirty underwear wasn’t on every single surface of his room for all to see.

Controller in hand, he gratefully closed the bedroom door behind him. He glanced in the kitchen at the crockpot seeing that there was only five minutes until the food would be done.

“Hey Cath,” he said on his way back to the living room, “the food’s almost done. Do you want to wait and play…”

The word “later” died on his tongue as he took in the sight before him. Catherine was laying on the floor on her stomach controller in hand, her tongue poking out as she concentrated on the game. She had ditched the yoga pants and her long legs were bent at the knee, her toes wiggling in the air. His t-shirt was bunched up around her waist, giving him the perfect view of her bum in the pair of lacy black boy shorts that he loved so much. She had also put her hair up in a messy bun, a few loose strands falling down and framing her face.

She looked up at him from her position on the floor, her fingers still positioned over the arrow and triangle buttons.

“Which ones are the bad guys again?” she asked innocently. “I decided to try it but I can’t seem to stop spinning in circles.”

Without a word David set the extra controller on the coffee table and knelt on the ground behind her between her legs. He leaned over her and gently took the controller out of her hands before slipping his hands under her shirt.

“David!” she squealed as his fingers grazed the sides of her breasts. She instinctively lifted her chest up so he could cup them and roll her nipples between his fingers.

“I thought we were going to play the game,” she said with a moan, her eyelids fluttering closed as David’s hands continued to caress her body.

“We are. But I want to play with you first,” David replied, his lips now on her neck.

With one swift motion, he lifted her shirt up and over her head. He kissed up and down her back, his fingers teasing along the hemline of her knickers. When he removed them and slipped first one, then two fingers inside of her, he found her slick and wet. He removed his own sweatpants with one hand while he curled his fingers inside of her, his thumb circling around her clit.

She lifted her hips up, exposing herself more fully to him while her forehead pressed into the carpet.

“David, I need you,” she begged.

He wanted to get her off before he entered her so his fingers picked up speed, his other hand coming around her front to spread her open so his thumb could focus solely on her clit.

Her walls began to flutter around his fingers, gripping him tightly and he knew she had to be close.

“David,” Catherine groaned through clenched teeth, “you better fuck me as soon as I start to come. I need you so bad.”

“Okay love. Come for me and I’ll fuck you good and hard.”

His fingers hit her hard and deep and curled just so and her fingers clawed at the carpet as she began to cry out. Her body trembled and David wanted to draw all the pleasure he could from her, but she had made a request and he was going to grant it.

He reluctantly pulled his fingers out but they were immediately replaced his hardened cock and she screamed with pure pleasure as he filled her.

“Oh yes,” she moaned. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she stretched her back out, pushing her bum firmly against his thighs. She rode out the remains of her first orgasm and she could already feel the next one building and coiling deep within her.

David’s fingers raked up and down her back as he thrust in and out of her. She was so hot, so wet, and she was making the most erotic sounds and he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Catherine, I’m so close.”

Catherine whimpered. She was almost there too and she did not want him to pull out. Her fingers parted her folds and she rubbed furiously at her clit, needing to come again.

“Cath,” David warned, his breathing ragged.

“Just do it. I don’t care.”

He almost came right then and there but he knew he’d never forgive himself if he did and something was to happen. Luckily, at that moment Catherine cried out as she came around his cock and her fingers and he pulled out with just enough time to spill himself on the small of her back.

Catherine slumped down on the carpet, her chest heaving against the ground. David quickly rushed to the bathroom to get some toilet paper to clean her up and then gently kissed her.

"You hungry?” he asked with a smile. “I think the food is definitely ready.”

“Famished,” she replied. “So first food and then video games, yeah? I still want to play you know.”

“You got it. Especially if you are going to be wearing those sexy knickers.”

“I was thinking about just staying naked the rest of the weekend. You don’t mind do you?”

Running his fingers through her hair, David said, “Food, video games, and a beautiful naked woman all to myself? You sure know the way to a guy’s heart.”


End file.
